


break a sweat

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Roommates, give me your ideas i need them to liv e, possibly a sequence, sorta - Freeform, voltron is a rugby team in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: When Lance signed up for this college, he’d be lying if ‘co-ed dorm’ had been at the bottom of his list of reasons why.He found out later that girls and boys did not, in fact, share rooms under normal circumstances, but that was after he, Keith, Hunk and Pidge had become rugby bros, so it stung a lot less than it might have.Then the RA brought in new people and threw off the whole balance of the dorm, and 20-year-old Lance found himself living out 18-year-old Lance’s fantasy—rooming with oneseriously hot chick.It just kind of figured that that hot chick would be Allura.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, guys listen, allurance is _cute as fuck_ and i'm creating content for it like some kind of _writer_. it's absolutely _barbaric._
> 
> so anyway yes if you have prompts for them, please [send them in](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/ask/) my crops are dying.

When Lance signed up for this college, he’d be lying if ‘co-ed dorm’ had been at the bottom of his list of reasons why.

He found out later that girls and boys did not, in fact, share _rooms_ under normal circumstances, but that was after he, Keith, Hunk and Pidge had become rugby bros, so it stung a lot less than it might have. 

Then the RA brought in new people and threw off the whole balance of the dorm, and 20-year-old Lance found himself living out 18-year-old Lance’s fantasy—rooming with one _seriously hot chick_.

It just kind of figured that that hot chick would be Allura.

Allura who coached the rugby team.

Allura who was one of the worst hardasses Lance had ever known.

Allura who’d spent their freshman _and_ sophomore years dragging the whole team out onto the fields at the asscrack of dawn for grueling training sessions at least three times a week—more if she could get away with it.

Allura who…

“Ouch!”

…utterly _failed_ at cooking?

“Uh,” said Lance, watching Allura watch a pan of bacon, her rather powerful stink-eye fixed solely on the frying meat. “You know, it really helps if you wear _long sleeves_ when frying stuff.”

She turned that stink-eye on him before blinking it away. “…Really?”

Lance ambled over, hands in pajama pockets, and squinted at the bacon, which was starting to edge towards unspeakably burnt. He switched off the fire. “Yeah, protects your arms.”

Allura’s arms didn’t look much like they needed protection—Lance could only dream of owning biceps like that—but skin was skin was skin, and her Hello Kitty tank was showing off her bra straps.

“…Oh.” Allura watched him transfer the burnt bacon to a wad of paper towels with wide blue eyes. “Thank you. I’ll remember that.”

Which… wasn’t at all the response he was expecting from Miss Proud Princess. “…Anytime.”

She poked at the charcoal-black sections of one slice. “Would you like to go get breakfast?”

Lance snorted, knowing there was exactly twenty dollars sitting in his account at the moment. “Only if it’s your treat.”

Allura smiled. “I think I can manage that.”


	2. ankle sprain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U EDELET this was hella fun ^///^
> 
> prompt was: ankle sprain!

Rugby was the sort of game that didn't stop for a twisted ankle, but when Lance's abruptly gave out on him mid-game, Shiro physically _picked him up and removed him_ from the field.

"C'mooon, man!" Lance whined, Shiro's shoulder digging into his gut as the captain carried him like a _potato sack._ "It's not like I need an ambulance. Put me _down._ I can walk!"

"He's got a sprain," Shiro told Allura, the _traitor._ "This game isn't vital. Take him out."

Allura's mouth twisted like she was tasting something sour, like Lance _known_ it would.

His self-preservation warred with the twin desires to please her and to keep playing. Lance wasn't exactly a _glutton_ for pain (you had to put up with a fair bit of it in rugby, but he wanted to _stay alive,_ thanks), and the throb in his ankle had been getting less and less ignorable with every step. His head was actually kind of swimming with it right now.

"...Fine," Allura said, chewing on the word before she spit it out. "But if we lose to Team Lotor here..."

Shiro clapped her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake before passing Lance over to her. "We'll do our best."

Shiro's broad shoulders were exchanged for Allura's wiry biceps, her long, powerful fingers curling around the dip of his waist, and then Shiro was gone, and Lance was left with their coach.

Allura glared at the field, jaw tight, an oddly helpless anchor in the middle of a storm.

"...Sorry," said Lance. It seemed like there was nothing else _to_ say.

He wasn't sure why, but Allura threw everything she had into rugby, every win precious and every loss _debilitating_ to her. The twisted ankle was more Ezor's fault than his, but still.

Allura's mouth twisted. "It... it's fine. You're fine. Shiro is right. It's not... not a vital game."

Even Lance could hear the extreme reluctance with which the words were spoken.

"Seems vital to you," he offered.

She glanced at him, looking horribly, horribly fragile for a second before she summoned up a smile to cover it. "Maybe so."

Lance dropped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight side-hug, her jersey scraping the sweaty skin on the inside of his wrist and pain shooting up his leg as he rested his foot on the ground. He ignored it.

"They'll get it. We'll win. You trained us too well for us to lose."

She looked up, white eyelashes and sea-blue eyes and dark skin, awed and open and so _close_ he could kiss her, and Lance's heart lodged itself in his throat.

He gulped.

Then Allura's smile melted into gentle gratitude, and Lance damn near melted into the _ground._

"Thank you," was all she said, resting her forehead again his for one beautiful, _breathless_ moment, and then she turned back to the game.

Lance stared after her, probably blushing like a _tomato_ as the sharp ache in his leg started to reassert itself.

...So anyway.

Was it too late to ask for that ambulance?


	3. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this-was-a-terrible-idea asked:  
> hey hallie are you still looking for allurance college au prompts? if so, how about “person A is sick over the holidays and has to stay in the dorms for break and person B is just staying over break bc travelling is too expensive so person B helps person A get better”? (idk if i worded that well,,, basically one is sick and the other reluctantly nurses them back to health bc theyre the only one around but oh shit this person is actually ridiculously cute and sweet??)

“I can’t _believe_ that you, of all people, managed to catch a cold.”

Allura blinked, lying in bed, her eyes dry and hot, and cleared her phlegmy throat. “’m not invincible, Lance.” 

“Coulda fooled me.” He was standing in their kitchenette, hand on hip and wearing the requisite _Too Hot to Handle_ apron with a frying pan on its front. He stirred a pot of soup she suspected would smell heavenly if she could smell anything at all.

She grunted and swallowed, and then something rubbed her airways wrong and her lungs spasmed uncontrollably. She sat up and doubled over in a coughing fit, hot and cold and feeling her muscles cramp as her body rejected the sensation with all its might.

It was a painful kind of exhausting, and when it finally let her go, all she could do was collapse back on the bed and wait for her pulse to calm down again.

Even through her haze of misery, Allura was… saddened by his words. She couldn’t put her finger on _why_ , precisely, just that she didn’t want to seem invulnerable to one she’d come to trust so much.

She was peripherally aware of of Lance pouring the soup into a bowl, the slosh of the liquid followed by the creaking of the floor boards as he padded to her side. The bed dipped, and the bowl was presented to her—it was that one he’d made in ceramics class, with its blue and green glaze marbled over its cheery pattern of hand-etched dicks.

Allura sat up again and took it with a tired smile.

The steam washed over her face, gentle on her throat when she inhaled it, billowing away in little streams as she blew on it. The bed shifted again as Lance stood up.

He returned with her hairbrush, holding it up to ask permission. At her nod, he settled in behind her and started gently working out the tangles. 

By the time the tangles stopped pulling, her soup was cool enough to drink. Lance’s cool fingers brushed her nape, gathering her hair and then parting it, making her scalp tingle and settling something warm and soft in her quivering chest.

It had been so _long_ since anyone had helped her with her hair.

She relaxed into the presence behind her, just enjoying the sensation of touch for one long moment… and then he moved away.

“Ah,” she said before she could think about it, “wait.”

Lance stopped.

And Allura… Allura wasn’t much for vulnerability of any sort, but her head was foggy and her voice was gone and all she really wanted him to do was…

“Stay?” _Please?_

Lance didn’t respond for several long seconds. Then he cleared his throat and settled back down, letting her rest her back against his chest.

“…Sure thing, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay seriously if you have any prompts/ideas for this verse in particular, hit me with 'em hard.
> 
> EDIT:  
> current request pool! (thank you, edelet~♥)  
> ankle sprain (DONE!!)  
> meeting the other’s family  
> first kiss  
> road trip  
> getting tipsy together  
> bad dream  
> study session  
> bumping into the other’s ex


End file.
